


Dragon

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Thor, Loki has very kinky but thoroughly consensual sex with Dragon Thor, M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Probably no one should read this ever, Size Kink, belly bulge, cum filling, giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Written for the kinkmeme prompt:"Dragon!Thor, xenophilia, size kink:Full on dragon Thor fucking and impregnating human Loki.+++ come stuffing and belly bulging+++++ Humanoid Thor taking care of pregnant Loki"--------------Thor’s shoulders dropped.  “I’m… about to go into heat.”Loki thought that over, trying to puzzle it out.  In heat?  “What, like a cat?”Thor laughed, but it had a resigned, unhappy tone.  “Yes.  But at the same time, nothing like that at all.”“Explain.”Thor looked slowly up at him.  “I’m… a dragon.”





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, I stayed up late writing this, and wrote it all in one night.

Loki was the crown prince of Asgard, but that didn't mean he had to spend all his time there. He was eight hundred years old. He wandered off and had his own little lives elsewhere, sometimes for decades at a time.

Most recently, he’d been spending time up in the mountains.

He'd intended a relatively brief meander. What was up there? Did anyone live up there? Was there magic? He wound his way up, and wandered about.

Interesting geology, all so nicely exposed. Some variation of plants he hadn’t seen before.

And then there was Thor.

This beautiful, golden man, living all alone up in the mountains.

One might expect someone living in isolation to be socially repulsive, but Thor was charming and kind and welcomed Loki into his home to enjoy his hospitality even though Loki had not told him he was the prince.

His home. A modest cave mouth led Loki to expect primitive comforts. But Thor led him into a large, carved out cavern, with twisting tunnels and rooms full of not only comforts, but treasures.

Thor laughed, and said only that he had inherited it all.

He had offered Loki the common hospitalities of food and drink, somewhere to rest for the cold night. They spoke long into the night, and then… found other ways to occupy themselves.

There was neither rest nor cold, that night.

Now Loki practically lived there, high in the mountains with Thor. He returned home to the palace occasionally, to make it known that he was not dead, and ensure nothing too disastrous required his attention, but hurried back to Thor’s arms, resenting a single night spent in his own lonely bed.

He had invited Thor to come with him. Thor had not wanted to, nor had he been much impressed when Loki admitted he was the prince. Loki didn’t insist, for he didn’t truly want him in the palace either. Thor was his own secret. The rest of the court would scheme and gossip and hunger for his perfection.

Thor showed him hidden little parts of the mountains - beautiful waterfalls, a valley full of the bones of some great, forgotten beast, places where the stone was shot through with gold or crystal. They spent hours lounging together on nests of silk pillows, reading from Thor’s fantastically rare collection, or books Loki brought from the palace library. He found an old violin in the more dusty parts of Thor’s hoard, and Thor admitted he had no idea what it was. Loki restored it with magic, and Thor sat spellbound as he played it for him. Then he fascinated Loki in turn with his ability to forge metal into beautiful works of art, utterly fearless of the molten heat.

Oh, and the sex.

Thor was gloriously dominant. Loki had occasionally enjoyed that sort of thing, but never indulged in it regularly before. He now found that he loved nothing more than to be controlled by Thor’s hungry, adoring strength. Thor took his power over Loki as his due, but was no less delighted by it. He liked telling Loki to wear nothing for the day, or only a silk choker. He liked to tie Loki up and bring him to orgasm after orgasm, until Loki was exhausted, weak and begging, and then after, he liked holding Loki, petting and soothing him.

And he liked the simple pleasure of seeing Loki take his absolutely enormous cock. It was big enough to give even Loki, with all his experience, some difficulty. Big enough that when it was in him, Loki could put his hand on his belly and feel the cock moving within him.

Thor had gasped at that, and it seemed to take him like a fever. He absolutely adored seeing the evidence of how full of Thor Loki was. It was after that that the toys had come out, from somewhere in this impossible hoard, and Loki had spent a week at least in hedonistic, submissive bliss. He had been Thor’s, to fill and fill and fill….

They’d slowed down a bit after that, by sheer necessity, but it was still their favorite game.

Then one day, Loki woke without Thor. Thor sometimes went on solitary hunts, so Loki didn’t worry. Not until morning turned to afternoon turned to evening. Thor would have told him, if he’d meant to be gone so long! He tried a locator spell, but his magic always got strange and confused over any kind of distance in the mountains.

The sun set. The glow of light faded from the sky. Thor finally reappeared, just as true darkness was setting in.

Loki had long ago decided dignity was an unnecessary show around Thor. He ran to him. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where were you?”

Thor kissed his forehead softly. “I’m sorry I worried you.” But there was something closed and distant about him. “You will need to leave for a week or two. I am… ill.”

“If you’re sick, all the more reason for me to stay. I will take care of you.” He tilted his head at Thor in confusion. “You can’t be shy about me seeing you in such a state, after all the states you’ve put my body in.”

“No.” Even as his tone was detached, as he avoided meeting his eyes, his hands closed a little tighter around Loki. “It is… not that kind of illness. I will be fine, Loki. But you must leave.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. This beautiful creature surely didn’t think he could order Loki around so? He must understand that Loki’s submission was only a game. His ability to give orders, and expectation of being obeyed, could be shrugged back on as easily as a coat. “You will tell me, Thor.” He steered Thor to the nearest seat, and pushed him down onto it, and stood over Thor like the prince he was.

Thor grimaced. “Loki….”

“You will tell me.”

Thor’s shoulders dropped. “I’m… about to go into heat.”

Loki thought that over, trying to puzzle it out. In heat? “What, like a cat?”

Thor laughed, but it had a resigned, unhappy tone. “Yes. But at the same time, nothing like that at all.”

“Explain.”

Thor looked slowly up at him. “I’m… a dragon.”

Loki waited. There seemed to be no further explanation. “There are no more dragons in this realm. Also…” He gestured at Thor’s gorgeous, powerful, but very Asgardian body. “you clearly are not.”

He sighed. “I take this form, sometimes. I was flying, and I saw you wandering around in the mountains, and you looked…. I couldn’t stop watching you. I took this form to meet you.” A tiny grimace. “I’ve never actually been this way very long before.”

Loki looked at him doubtfully. “I have never heard that dragons could shapeshift.”

A small, smug, smile. “Dragons don’t share a lot with your kind.”

Loki considered. “Prove it.”

Thor sighed. “Stand back, then.” And as soon as Loki did, he seemed to explode into hugeness. A massiveness of golden scales, that Loki could make no sense of! Then he could, as he craned his head up to see the giant, spikey head.

He over-balanced, and fell on his ass, and couldn’t care less as he gawked at the gold dragon before him. As he took more of it in, he saw how some of the scales seemed highlighted in red. How the long talons scratched the stone beneath them. He realized heat was pouring off of Thor, like he really was the sun he always seemed to be. A long neck arched down, closer to him, and Loki saw the same striking blue eyes he’d admired so many times before.

Thor rumbled, like thunder. “Well? Will you run?” His voice was deeper, rougher, BIGGER somehow, but still Thor’s.

“Why would I run?”

“Are you not scared of me?”

“...Why would I be?” It was the same Thor. He’d had many chances to kill Loki, if that was what he wanted, and Loki didn’t see why this huge body would change his decision not to.

Thor turned his head completely sideways, as if he might make better sense of Loki from that angle. Then he settled down before Loki, looking somehow like a cat.

A huge, scaley cat.

“But you see why you can’t stay. In only a few hours, I will be driven to mate. It will consume me. It won’t matter that you won’t like it. It won’t matter that you can’t carry my child. I will have you, unless you hurry back to your palace, and stay safely inside.”

Loki leaned closer to him, and reached out slowly, and when Thor made no objection, he ran his hand over the huge claw. He looked down the length of Thor’s body. He did seem a very… healthy thing. “Two objections. Why do you think I won’t like it? Would you hurt me?”

It shouldn’t have been so easy to read the agony on Thor’s dragon face. “I wouldn’t… damage you. Nothing that wouldn’t heal. We are capable of breeding with Asgardians. But not… easily. It would be very rough on you.”

Loki felt heat rising in his cheeks as he thought of it. If he was capable of breeding with humans, if it wouldn’t tear him up…. Between Thor’s cock and those toys, Loki had been developing quite a fetish for large cocks. This sounded…. If Thor made him leave, he would spend the entire time fantasizing about it!

Loki leaned back and put one knee up. Incidentally, this spread his legs and, in the soft robe he’d been wearing, revealed him quite fully to Thor’s view. “Mmm. Really?” He bit his lip, as he looked up at Thor, under flirtatious lashes. “Would you fill me up even better than that big toy?” He gasped softly. “Would you come in me?”

Thor seemed entranced. Still crouching, belly to the floor, he crept closer to Loki.

“Oh, Thor, is that why you’ve been so fascinated with training me to take bigger and bigger? It is, isn’t it?” He began to grow hard just at the thought, and trailed his fingers up his thighs. “Oh, you dirty faker. Acting all worried, trying to send me away for my own safety. But you’ve been wanting this for months, haven’t you?”

Thor whined.

“Well, Thor? You’ve been so diligently preparing me. Rearranging my insides to make room for your big, thick cock. Am I ready, my lovely, golden Thor?”

The dragon actually whimpered. “What… was the second objection?”

“Oh, that.” His fingers reached his cock, and he began casually, lazily stroking it. “What makes you think I can’t carry your child?”

“You…. Loki….”

“I’m the god of mischief, Thor. I do what I want.”

Thor moaned.

“And what I want right now, is for you to touch me.”

That elegant neck extended a bit further, until his huge head was practically in Loki’s lap. Loki let his legs and robe fall open, making himself utterly available to his beautiful dragon.

Thor’s tongue flicked out, and brushed against his chest. Loki made a soft noise of want. It flicked out again, this time over his nipple. He shivered in delight. “Thor, more.”

His head tilted slowly lower, his tongue flickering gently all the way down, until it reached his navel. It gave a firm lick into the little indent. Loki’s breath caught. Thor pushed his tongue against his belly again, tip wiggling. Loki whimpered. Thor seemed to chuckle, and pushed it deeper, pressing into his belly, where he was soft and vulnerable.

“Thor, Thor!” Loki begged, already writhing in need from the teasing pressure.

That was definitely a deep, dragony chuckle, as Thor continued downward. His tongue slithered exploringly over Loki’s cock, his balls, but didn’t quite stop its journey.

Then his was at his hole. “Fuck, yes, please, please!” Loki begged, in case his pause was out of doubt of Loki’s interest.

Then his tongue was pushing into him! Loki gasped and bucked at the wriggling, hot, WRIGGLING sensation, and Thor’s clawed dragon hands extended out, and took hold of his thighs, to keep him in place. Then he pulled Loki closer, away from the wall he’d been leaning against, so he sprawled, gasping and shocked and in love, across the floor.

The tongue kept slithering inward, slick and flexing and strange in a passage that had become used to thick and hard. “Ah! Oh fuck, Thor, you, oh norns, that feels- AH!”

Thor began squirming his tongue in strong, sinuous waves, up and down. Loki wailed and writhed, but almost without thinking he put one hand to his belly, hoping to feel the thing inside him.

He moaned. It wasn’t as thick or rigid as Thor’s cock, or their toys, but Loki swore he could feel the faint pushing of the tongue inside him.

“Thor, Thor, yes, more!”

His tongue pushed a little deeper.

“Ah! Yes! Please, yes, Thor!”

A little deeper.

Loki was sobbing. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!”

A last, tiny push deeper, and Loki exploded into pleasure, spasming and shaking and then melting on Thor’s tongue.

Thor waited for his spasm to stop, waited until he had wrung an aftershock, and then another, from Loki, waited until Loki was limp and boneless and utterly helpless to Thor. Then he slowly, slowly drew his tongue out. Loki moaned, faintly.

He could feel Thor’s heat, as he moved over him, and craned his head right above Loki’s. His eyes were unbearably smug, and amused at his ruined state. “Yes, pet, I think you’re ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------

He said that, but he refused to fuck Loki immediately. He warned Loki again that in a few hours he would be wild, with little self-control or restraint. He insisted Loki sleep in a room near the cave entrance, while Thor hid deep within the cave for as long as he could bear. That way if Loki thought more about this in the night, and changed his mind, he would have every opportunity to escape, and as long as Thor could give him.

Loki hadn’t been happy at being made to sleep alone. But he supposed if it gave Thor peace of mind, he could withstand it.

He went to bed, but not to sleep. If Thor was going to be as wild as he said… he might not have much care for preparations, and such niceties. And Thor had made it sound like his dragon cock was even bigger than the biggest toy they had tried.

Loki should make sure he was slippery and well-stretched and ready to accept Thor as soon as Thor was ready.

He retrieved the toys and the oil from their usual bedroom. And spent the night making sure he was as well-prepared as he could be.

\---------------------------------------------------

Thor must have truly struggled to give Loki every second to escape that he could, for when he finally gave in, Loki could hear him rushing up the hall, huge and powerful and wild.

He burst into Loki’s room, an avalanche of scale and muscle, and snarled to see Loki fucking himself with their biggest toy. “MINE!”

“Jealous of a toy?” Loki asked, in mild tease. But he slid the toy out, and threw it away. “I know yours will be better.”

Thor pounced on him, and his huge claws pinned Loki flat. “Loki….” He seemed to be smelling Loki, greedily breathing in his scent.

“Show me, Thor.” Loki begged, squirming in his hold. “I’ve been wanting it all night!”

Growling faintly, Thor shifted his hips, and arched his back, so Loki could see the huge, hard cock, hovering over him. It had a ridge of small bumps going down it.

Loki didn’t get a chance to tell Thor how beautiful it was, how his mouth watered at the sight, how much he wanted it in him. Thor was in heat, and Loki had not run, so in him it was going. Thor’s huge hind legs bent and folded and rearranged, as if by instinct, to pin Loki’s legs wide, wide open for him. Then his pelvis drew back, until the tip of his cock found Loki’s entrance.

Then it was a very good thing Loki had spent the night preparing himself, because he shoved it in in one deep, brutal thrust. Loki cried out, as his body took more than it ever had before!

And, he noticed, trembling with the impossible stretch, that first thrust had not gone in fully after all. There were several inches more. And Loki could already see the faint bulge of the cock within him. Loki whimpered.

“Loki….” Thor growled out his name reverently, as he pushed his cock slowly, but unstoppably, in. “My own, my own, my Loki.”

“Yes, yes!” Loki could barely get the words out, as he watched in fascination. The bulge under his skin was slowly rising, rising. His body tried to squirm, in some instinctive need to escape, but Thor had him pinned too firmly for it to matter, trapped under mass and scale and claw. Thor pushed further and further in, and Loki’s insides stretched and ached and tried to take it all.

He would take it all. Thor wasn’t going to stop.

Finally Loki gasped as fine scales rested against his ass. It was in! He breathed out, shuddering in strange triumph, and staring at the unmistakable protrusion jutting up under his skin, stretching his belly.

Then Thor started moving. Not too fast, but solid, inexorable thrusts, steady and thick and pushing into him as his right. Loki mewled softly at every rocking thrusts.

“Loki, Loki….” Thor chanted. “My own, my pet, my love. No one does this. No one else has a willing Asgardian mate. No one else could ever find someone as perfect as you.”

He couldn’t take his eyes off that bulge, Thor’s pelvis shoving and pushing and rocking into him.

“I’m going to take you for hours.” Thor growled. Loki eyes went wide as he saw faint arcs of lightning crawling over Thor’s scales. “Days. I’m going to fill you up until you are nothing but me inside, nothing but mine.”

Loki could barely breathe, but he nodded urgent, wanting agreement. “Yes! Fill me, Thor, fill me, spill into me, own me!”

The dragon’s thrusts sped up, became harsh and desperate. Loki kept begging, begging, as the thick, ridged cock hollowed him out, pushed him out of the way in his own body, claimed him completely, inside and out.

Then Thor roared, deafeningly loud, and lightning arced off of him, and he came inside Loki.

And came, and came.

Loki cried out at the final, strong thrust, then watched in thrilled shock as the very seed Thor spilled into him stretched and distended his belly. It kept coming, and coming, and Loki couldn’t help wailing as the fullness of it became too much, made him ache and writhe at the internal pressure. But he didn’t want it to stop, loved being so utterly overwhelmed!

Thor slid out, and his cum started to spill out after him, but in an instant Thor had released his hold on him, only to wrap his claws around Loki’s thighs, and yank his hips upward. “Keep it!” he growled.

Loki laughed, in an exhausted kind of high. “You can’t think I have much control of it!” He tried to clench his tired, stretched hole, and it only twitched in response. He noticed finally how sensitive the skin of his ass was, from rubbing and slamming against Thor’s scale.

The dragon Thor rumbled, and bodily forced Loki over, on his hands and knees beneath him. The cum he was filled with seemed to slosh around his exhausted insides. He tilted Loki’s hips especially high, so none of his seed could leak free. “I will keep you plugged, then.” Thor hissed, and Loki moaned as he was penetrated again by that impossibly wonderful cock, restretching flesh that had only just begun to relax.

“S- So soon?” Loki whimpered. He could feel, now, Thor’s sloshing seed squeezing out around his thick cock. But only for a moment, before Thor sunk to his full depth, and plugged him once more. The fullness of his insides was even clearer now, with gravity pulling at it, and Loki put a hand over his stuffed belly, just before the tip of Thor’s cock squeezed once more into it. “Ah! Thor, Thor….”

“I’m going to fill you again.” the dragon hissed. “And again, and again, until no more of my cum can fit!” He growled, drew his hips back, and thrust back in, with brutal speed. Loki cried out at the impact against his sore belly.

The tips of Thor’s claws were digging in at his hips, where Thor was almost lifting him off the ground. Then his knees were lifted off the ground, hoisted up, and Thor’s clawed grip began slamming Loki back onto Thor’s dragon cock, rather than thrusting into him. Loki cried out, at being so ruthlessly, carelessly manhandled, and his own cock chimed in to remind him that he had not yet come, and this was absolutely thrilling.

“Can you truly carry my child, pet?”

“Yes, yes!”

Thor’s long neck twisted around in seeming satisfaction. “Yeeeeeees. I will fill you with my cock, my seed, and soon your body will swell and you will be filled with my child!”

When he came that time, Loki thought he might die of the fullness. It was a good way to go.

Thor didn’t pull out immediately. Instead he used his clawed grip on Loki’s hips to pull him almost upside down, and Loki moaned as he realized Thor wanted his seed to flow further down into him. He wasn’t sure if bodies worked that way, but he squirmed with happiness at the idea.

Thor finally pulled his cock out, but kept him upside down, and lifted him out from under his huge dragon bulk, and up to his spiky head. “Poor pet,” he murmured. “I’ve neglected you.” Then his tongue extended out, and coiled around his cock.

Loki sighed in dizzy bliss, and let Thor adore him.

\-----------------------------

“Can I bring you anything?” Thor, once more in his Asgardian form, was knelt by the side of Loki’s couch, where Loki was recovering. He was absolutely glowing, and looked almost painfully eager.

Of course. On top of being allowed to rearrange Loki’s insides with his cock, Loki was pregnant now. Thor had every reason to glow.

“Bring the book we were reading,” Loki croaked, voice hoarse from all his cries of pleasure over the last… however long it had been. “You can read to me. And that berry juice?”

Thor kissed his forehead, and leapt to his feet to obey. Loki watched him go, smiling, and snuggled further under the blanket Thor had put over him.

Realms, he was sore. He would take days to recover, even with his godly strength. His insides were stretched and pounded and bruised so thoroughly he wouldn’t be able to eat proper food for a couple days. Parts of his skin were rubbed red and raw by Thor’s scales. His thighs and back ached, from all the positions Thor had been so demandingly pinning him in.

It was the best kind of sore. He glowed at being so well loved.

He might never return to Asgard. Why would he want to give up this bliss?

**Author's Note:**

> ... Comments? *sweatdrop*


End file.
